


it all depends on what you bring to the table

by sunny_jordy



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Desk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex-Favorable Zolf Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_jordy/pseuds/sunny_jordy
Summary: "You wanted to talk, Professor?""Yes, Mr. Wilde. Specifically, about your classroom etiquette."Oscar raises an arched eyebrow with a playful smirk on his lips. "Oh, what about it?"Zolf has a few notes for how Oscar can be a better student. How conventional they are is a different question.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	it all depends on what you bring to the table

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I blame Rome, but it is kinda my fault. Thank you all for continuing to enable me.

Zolf might be sometimes oblivious to romantic advances, but he's not blind.

It's hard not to notice the way his student Oscar always makes sure to have a seat in the front row of the class, how he leans over his desk over-excessively. And no one can excuse the way he bats his mascara-volumed eyelashes -  _ what is wrong with him _ \- as he asks a question in a sweet voice ("Oh, if I may, Professor") as solely academic enthusiasm.

It's not strictly unheard of or prohibited, but the general consensus in all branches of the Meritocratic Academy for High Education is that staff and students should not get sexually involved.

Problem is, the more the semester proceeds, Zolf finds he would quite like to fuck Oscar's brains out on his desk.

At first he's trying not to. Really, he is. It's not like Oscar and he actually know each other. And nothing about the student's behavior seems shy or crushing. No, this is just about the sex.

But he hasn’t wanted someone this way for years. And oh, the thought of it, of seeing that smug smile of knowing the answer even without listening falling off Oscar's face, to have it be replaced with begs for Zolf to fuck him... 

Just two weeks before the exams period, in one of their summarizing lessons of the semester, Zolf asks Oscar to stay for a few minutes after class.

As the students pour out of the classroom, Zolf makes himself all too busy with the papers on his desk, his eyes glazing over the text as he pretends not to see Oscar practically draping himself over the other side of it.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor Smith?"

Zolf delays his reaction in a few seconds, raising his look to Oscar. Today he's wearing one of his buttoned-up shirts, with the buttons undone just to a slightly suggestive amount of exposed chest and with the sleeves rolled up frivolously. "Ah, yes. Since we're coming close to the end of the semester, I thought it best to have conversations with students over what they've done the past few months."

Oscar smiles widely. "You know I'm always all ears for what you have to say, Professor."

_ Oh, the little bastard. _ "Not now. Better to talk in my office. Are you fine coming over today at seven, if that is not too late for you? "

"Not at all, Professor." He slings his bag over one shoulder as he's already turning around, and gives Zolf what he must think is a winning smile. He's not wrong. "See you then."

Behind his back, Zolf grins to himself.

His office is a cozy place, a small room with a nice fireplace and two comfortable armchairs facing each other, the simple wooden chairs and desk provided to him pushed to one wall. Usually when students come over, he has an awkward but comfortable conversation with them without a desk separating them, offering them biscuits and tea, if they'd like.

If he's really going to fuck his student, he's gonna have to do better.

Exactly at seven, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

When Oscar comes in he finds Zolf sitting in a leather armchair behind an oak desk, a neat pile of papers in front of him and nothing else. There's a much less comfortable chair waiting for him on the other side, the other armchair sitting in the corner of the room, covered in so many books Oscar couldn't tell what it is even if he tried. He closes the door after him and takes his seat, waiting patiently until Zolf finishes writing a final line on the paper before him.

"You wanted to talk, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilde. Specifically, about your classroom etiquette."

Oscar raises an arched eyebrow with a playful smirk on his lips. "Oh, what about it?"

Zolf gives him a hard stare. "You're a good student, but what you're doing is completely inappropriate." It seems to be having exactly the effect he hoped it would - the smile drops and the eyes widen, with a small intake of breath.  _ Good. _

"I'm not sure I understand, Sir."

"Let's see, I have a list somewhere." Zolf stands up from his seat and circles the desk, approaching the high bookshelf near the door and pulling out a carefully placed folder he put there beforehand. As he turns back, he gently locks the door behind him, and then retakes his place, turns a few pages, then stops. "Here it is. Constantly late, always chatting while you're in the front row, missing assignments, I'm pretty sure you came in hangover once - "

"Professor, I can explain - "

Zolf cuts him off. "Don't. Interrupt. You can talk when I'm finished."

Oscar hangs his head down, but Zolf can still see the telltale blush spreading across his cheeks and a slight smile. Seems like he was correct in assessing what Oscar wants out of this. "As I was saying, you have good scores, you know the material. But I can't just excuse this kind of behavior, not without it harming your overall grade."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Oscar murmurs, still not meeting his eyes, and in the most coy voice Zolf has heard from the man, he adds, "anything I can do?"

"Actually, I did have a specific thing in mind." Zolf lets go of the folder in his hands. "Do you mind coming over here, Oscar?"

Oscar sneaks him a look. "Professor?"

"You heard me." Zolf doesn't move his look away from him.

With a small tremble of his body Oscar stands up and walks over to stand nervously beside Zolf, his so sure attitude suddenly falling away. "What should I do?"

Zolf cocks his head and looks up, still not moving from his place. Slowly, he slides the papers away to the edge of the desk, and taps the wood in front of him. "Put your beautiful ass over here, Oscar."

Oscar is practically scrambling over, pulling himself onto the desk so his legs are hanging in front of Zolf, already spread. Zolf can't help but notice the bulge in Oscar's too tight pants. "I thought you'd never - "

Zolf stands up and pulls Oscar by his tie, putting a finger on his lips. He leans into his ear, brushing his lips against the young man's earlobe, and his own cock hardens just from the way Oscar is shivering under him. "We're working on your classroom etiquette, Oscar. No speaking without the professor's permission. Am I clear?"

Oscar nods frantically, earning himself a smile from Zolf, who lets go and sits back, his eyes glinting like the fire crackling in the fireplace. "Strip for me."

Zolf watches with hunger as Oscar's shaky fingers undo his tie, unbutton his shirt, unbuckle his belt. At the slight nod Zolf gives him he lays them all out beside him, kicking off his shoes and then wiggling out of his trousers. He stops short of his pants, giving Zolf a hesitant look.

"Them too," Zolf says softly.

When he's done Zolf marvels at him, the slender exposed body he fantasized of seeing bent over too many times, his cock already standing and reddened. Zolf has to clasp his fingers together to stop himself from grabbing Oscar here and now.  _ Not now, wait a little. Soon. _ "Turn around. Face down, ass up. I wanna feel your lovely cheeks under my fingers."

"Alright," Oscar pants, bending himself over the desk, ass in front of Zolf. He's breathing heavily, barely able to contain himself.

Zolf hesitates.  _ He might like it. _ He stands up, pushing the armchair back, and slaps one of Oscar's cheeks. The man yelps, clenching his ass. "Alright,  _ Professor. _ Another lesson is respect."

"Yes, Professor," he whimpers, but it's not entirely pained. Zolf can spot the delight.

"Now, hands behind your back. Gotta make sure you're letting your teacher dictate how the lesson goes."

Oscar obeys immediately, and that earns him the soft touch of Zolf's fingers soothing over the mark he just left on his ass. "Good boy."

Zolf picks up Oscar's belt from the table and wraps it around his wrists a few times, sliding the strap through the buckle and pulling to make sure the hold is strong. "Think you can keep yourself quiet while I fuck your hole?"

"Yes, Professor, yes, please," Oscar hurries to whisper.

Zolf spanks him again, drawing another whine out of him, alongside a thrust of Oscar's hips against the table, searching for friction. "Yeah, thought so. Don't lie to me, Oscar, dishonesty is not something I appreciate in my students. We're gonna gag you now, so you won't make a mess and alert the whole building of how eager you are to get ruined by your Professor." 

Zolf takes Oscar's tie and makes an eight knot in it, and then walks over to the other side of the table to place the ball of fabric in the man's mouth. He's beautiful, already sweating and panting, lips spread and eyes hazy with lust. Gently, Zolf ties it around the back of his head, and then places a kiss on his forehead. "See? Easy. You're gorgeous."

Going back around and opening one of the drawers in the desk, Zolf pulls up a bottle of oil and spreads it over his fingers, and then slides one of them to tease against the rim of Oscar's hole, making him whine against the gag. 

"Wish you could see yourself right now. Splayed naked and desperate, just waiting for me to fuck you without any way to get yourself off unless I allow it." He slides one finger in and starts pushing, spreading his entrance wider, and even with his mouth stuffed full Oscar’s moans are music to Zolf’s ears. "That's what you wanted all this time, isn't it? Sitting in the front just to make sure I see your neck and chest. Maybe I should mark them at some point, leave you all bruised up so you'll finally have to cover them." He pushes a second finger in and waits only a few moments before pushing in a third, going crazy with how Oscar's moaning is cut off as his breath stops. "And you're already so ready to take me. Marvelous."

He's now spreading Oscar with four fingers, fucking in and out of him, getting himself off on just feeling Oscar's walls clenching around his hand. He curls his fingers, and gives a soft laugh when Oscar whines again, bucking his hips up to meet Zolf's thrusts. He slaps his two cheeks one after the other and then pushes his fingers down on one hip, keeping the man down against the table and surely leaving marks that will stay there for days. "Patience, Oscar, patience. Ready for my cock now?"

Oscar whimpers and nods, and Zolf peeks a look at his face, the way a few tears are already streaming over flushed cheeks. He's shaking trying to hold himself still, and Zolf gives him a gentle smile. "You’re doing so well, Oscar." Zolf gives another slow push of his fingers, keeping his gaze fixed on Oscar’s face as his eyes go glassy, a muffled sob escaping him, but he doesn't move. Zolf’s grin grows wider. “That’s a good boy.”

Zolf pulls his fingers out before quickly unbuckling his own belt, and lines his hard cock against Oscar's spread hole. He lets the tip circle a few times around, before pushing it just an inch through. "You don't come until I come. Clear?"

Oscar gives just the slightest of nods, and that's all Zolf needs to pound down heavy into him, panting hard as his fingers curl around Oscar's cheeks, pulling the man against him.

The moment he hits him deep Oscar loses all composure, bucking his hips up to Zolf as his back arches against the table and his eyes drop shut. Zolf groans and digs his nails into Oscar's ass, dragging them across to pull the man to him, leaving wobbly red lines above the marks of his fingers.

They're both just moaning at this point, Zolf raining unfiltered praise on Oscar, "yes, good, taking me so well, wide and open for me, so eager, just like that," hitting over Oscar's prostate as heat pulls in his stomach and his toes curl in his shoes.

He comes with a muffled groan, spilling into Oscar, and the moment Oscar feels the slick he clenches around Zolf, reaching his own orgasm with a shake.

After a few minutes, Zolf has a dizzy student in his lap in front of the fireplace, rubbing circles over his back.

He leans into Oscar's ear, tightening his arms around him. "I think you still have more lessons to learn," he murmurs. "We'll need to do other sessions. I'll see you here tomorrow evening, too?"

"Yes, Professor," Oscar whispers, and tucks his face into the crook of Zolf's neck. "However many you think I need."

Zolf smiles against his hair. "Good."


End file.
